wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Brood of Nozdormu
}} The descendants of the Bronze Dragonflight are the guardians of time and care little for the mortal races. The Brood of Nozdormu is a faction consisting of the Bronze Dragonflight. Their leader Anachronos can be found outside the Caverns of Time, with many of its agents flying in the sky of Silithus. In order to open the gates of Ahn'Qiraj, one champion must complete a long quest line for the bronze dragon Anachronos. This reputation is also be relevant in the 40-person Ahn'Qiraj dungeon, to obtain epic quest gear and rings. Reputation Players begin at 0/36000 hated, the lowest level of reputation possible. Brood of Nozdormu reputation can be earned through killing bosses in both Ahn'Qiraj instances, killing monsters inside The Temple of Ahn'Qiraj and doing quests related to the dungeons. You can also farm Silithid Carapace Fragments, though this will take a lot longer, and requires one to have obtained the head of Broodlord Lashlayer in Blackwing Lair for the AQ Scepter quest chain. Killing AQ40 trash can only get you to 2999 / 3000 Neutral, at which point reputation can only be further advanced through quests and handing in Qiraji Lord's Insignias which bosses in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj will drop and Ancient Qiraji Artifacts.(You may want to save all the insignias until after you are Neutral, since at that point gaining reputation becomes much more difficult.) Quests Scepter of the Shifting Sands Quest Chain * - 250 Reputation ** - 200 Reputation *** - 200 Reputation **** - 200 Reputation ***** - 50 Reputation ****** - 100 Reputation ******* - 10 Reputation After the "charge" you need to seek out vaelastrahz in BWL, Eranikus's shade in Sunken temple, and the shade of azuregos in Azshara. The Red Dragon Shard * - 500 Reputation The Green Dragon Shard * - 25 Reputation ** - 10 Reputation *** - 250 Reputation **** - 500 Reputation ***** - 250 Reputation The Blue Dragon Shard * - 10 Reputation To Finish the Quest Chain one must first complete the quest chains for a Chicken, Goggles, and a Book ** - 250 Reputation *** - 500 Reputation The Chicken * - 0 Reputation ** - 500 Reputation *** - 500 Reputation **** - 500 Reputation ***** - 500 Reputation The Goggles * - 10 Reputation ** - 10 Reputation The Book * - 10 Reputation * (Optional Quest, that aids in finishing Draconic for Dummies) - 10 Reputation ** - 10 Reputation *** - 25 Reputation **** - 150 Reputation Scepter of the Shifting Sands Quest Chain (Continued) * - 500 Reputation ** (Available before and within 10 hours after the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj are open) - 500 Reputation *** (Available 10 hours after the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj are opened) - 500 Reputation Anh'Qiraj Several Quests are available from items found within Anh'Qiraj, that will provide additional Brood of Nozdormu reputation. * - 500 Reputation * - 500 Reputation ** - 0 Reputation Rewards * Signet Ring of the Bronze Dragonflight * Armor Sets ::A 5-piece set for each class is available, requiring tokens dropped by bosses in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj and Neutral to Honored reputation with Brood of Nozdormu. See Also * Brood of Nozdormu faction page at the Official site. * AmpWoW Category:Dragons Category:Bronze Dragonflight Category:Factions